Wolf's Birthday Celebration! Episode 43
Serenity) Wolf... Wake up... Wolf) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ...zzz! Wolfgang) Earth to daddy! Computer) DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO BOX YOU, SLEEPY! Nuzamaki90) Great... The talking computer is back! Computer) Hey Nuza! I WOOPED YOUR AS*! Nuzamaki90) No you didn't! Computer) Well... ( The computer opens a screenshot of Nuzamaki90 on the floor showing Nuza knocked out ) Wolfgang) I remember that! Nuzamaki90) Please don't remind me! Redakaibakulover) Nuza got beaten up by a computer! Nuzamaki90) Yeah... Computer) Oh wait! There's more! ( The computer draws up a video of Nuzamaki90 getting beaten up by the computer and it keeps looping ) Pyrusmaster82) LOL! Kyleronco) XD Airzel) And I care about this because? Darkus Phockery) MY BALLS ARE BETTER! Bendo) YOU'RE A BAKUGAN! Darkus Phockery) So? Serenity) 5 year old here! ( Bendo walks out of the room ) Computer) Wait for the good part! Wolfgang) What? ( The video screams, NUZA SUCKS ) Crimson) O_O Nuzamaki90) You know what! Crimson) NO HITTING THE COMPUTER! Nuzamaki90) I'm going to hit it! Wolfgang) DOLLOID! Crimson) ENOUGH! ( Dolloid comes out of the computer and the computer shuts off ) Dolloid) FINE! Wolfgang) Good! Nuzamaki90) DON'T YOU SHOW THAT AGAIN! Dolloid) I loved you getting your a** handed to you! Nuzamaki90) Mine if I take your dolphin tail, then? Dolloid) It will just kick your a** again! Wolf) WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS TALK! THERE IS A FIVE YEAR OLD! Wolfgang) I know, right! Wolf) What time is it anyways? Nintendocan) 9pm... Wolf) And... When did I get here? Pyrosmaster) 5pm Wolf) So... I been out for 4 hours... Kyuubidrago23) Yeah Wolf) Well... ( Rolls out of bed ) Wolfgang) Daddy! O_O Wolf) What? ( Wolfgang points at Wolf's leg ) Wolf) O_O I got to stop getting hurt! Crimson) Yeah... Wolf) Anyways... ( Wolf limps to the door with his patched up leg ) ( Wolf walks out of the room and everyone else follows ) Wolf) ... Serenity) What? Wolf) ... Serenity) Wolf... You okay? Wolf) MY HOUSE IS FILLED! Serenity) Oh... ( Walks to the kitchen ) ( Wolf limps to a chair and sits down at the table ) Wolf) Geez, my legs killing me! Nintendocan) Darkusfan202, I still owe you one, bro... Darkusfan202) Yeah... Wolf) What happened to them... As in the evil groupies =/ Nintendocan) They disappeared... Wolf) Okay... May) AWWW! Wolf) When did you get there... Wolfgang) I put her in her baby chair thing... Wolf) Okay Wolfgang) She can't miss your birthday... Cookie) WOOF! Wolf) Oh... Hey there! ( Wolf bends over and puts Cookie in his arms ) Wolf) Geez, she's heavy! Wolfgang) Too many cookies? Cookie) WOOF! Pyrusmaster82) THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TOO MANY COOKIES!!!! (Everybody else rolls their eyes) Serenity) So... Wolf we didn't celebrate your birthday yet, right? Wolf) Right! ( Serenity walks out with two cakes ) Wolf) O_O CAKE! Wolfgang) Yay! ( Wolf lets Cookie down ) ( Everyone starts to get around the table ) Wolf) OH CRAP! NOT THAT SONG! ( Serenity puts May in Wolf's arms ) Wolf) NO! I CAN'T COVER MY EARS! Serenity) I knew you would... So you have to hold May! Wolf) D*MN IT! ( Serenity puts a 23 candle in the chocolate cake ) ( May puts her hands around Wolf's thumb ) Serenity) Okay... Here we go ( Lights the candle with a match ) Everyone) Happy Birthday to... ( Wolf tries to block it out with thoughts ) Everyone) Happy Birthday to you! Serenity) See... The song wasn't that bad... Wolf) Yeah! ( In head, too bad I didn't hear it =D ) ( Wolf puts May near the candle and she blows it out ) Wolf) YAY! ( May puts her finger into the cake ) Wolf) BOO! ( May eats the cake on her finger ) Wolf) >.> We know she likes chocolate now... Serenity) Yeah... Yeah we do... ( Serenity picks May up and puts her in her baby seat ) Serenity) So... Um... Wolf dance? Wolf) I guess it can't hurt... Serenity) Wait! How's your leg? Wolf) Its fine... Serenity) Okay... Nuzamaki90) So... Who's cutting the cake? Serenity) You are! Nuzamaki90) What? Serenity) You were arguing with a computer... so that's your job! Nuzamaki90) This is a conspiracy! Serenity) Too bad! ( Serenity walks to the middle of the floor, while Wolf limps there ) Serenity) You sure, you're fine? Wolf) Yeah... ( Serenity puts her hands around Wolf's neck and they start to do a slow dance ) Wolfgang) O_O MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DANCING! ( Eats a piece of the chocolate cake ) Wolf) Wow... This feels weird... Serenity) What feels weird? Wolf) The fact that their is 20+ people watching us dance... Serenity) Well... We just have to make due with it... Wolf) Ye... ( Serenity puts her lips on Wolf's ) Wolfgang) Didn't they say they would stop! Nuzamaki90) It's something you'll do when you get older... Wolfgang) No I will not! Nuzamaki90) Yeah... We're sure you'll not ( acts sarcastic ) Wolfgang) See! You believe me! Serenity) Wolf, promise me... You'll never brawl again... Wolf) I... I... I... promise... I have gotten a little to old to and I keep getting beat up... Serenity) Oh... and promise me, that you'll not leave me again... Wolf) I PROMISE! 3 POLL ALERT! Final Ep. grade? S A B C D F Wolf retired from brawling? NO! YES! Wolfgang's time to shiny! Series 1 vs. Series 2? Series 1 Series 2 Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Kyleronco Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Bendo14 Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Dolloid Category:Nintendocan Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:May